Never Lacking
by DinoBoy13
Summary: What if Hiccup wasn't the only child during his lifetime at Berk? What if he had a giant family comprised of nine children and he was the child in the middle? Two girls, seven boys and one parent? And a dragon war going on outside. Now that was gonna make Hiccup extremely overplayed.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Hiccup wasn't the only child during his lifetime at Berk? What if he had a giant family comprised of nine children and he was the child in the middle? Two girls, seven boys and one parent? And a dragon war going on outside. Now that was gonna make Hiccup extremely overplayed.**

 **Rating: T/ Language and anger because of the fact that I am a fifteen year old and I'm upset.**

* * *

The world was turning on to the western part of the sun. It was turning into one of the darkest and most cold nights in the summer in which it was still snowing on the Isle of Berk. The island in a word was sturdy. But the thing is it isn't that hard to take one of the houses down and build it right back up again. And another thing is that every single how on the island was new because their renovation status was constantly going up and up.

You see, in this wonderful village they had a little problem that would never be able to go away. You see there was a certain animal that refused to go away form the island. The continuously came and came to the lush land of Berk and they continuously left and thieved from the citizens of the wonderful island. But, the residents of said island were one of the few to fight back against the terrible creatures.

What could these horrid creatures possibly be? Most places had mosquito's or mice. Some places even had rabid wolves or roaring lions. But, no the island of Berk, they had a problem a little bigger than a measly little mouse. On the island of Berk, their problem was about the same as those people near the most volcanic islands in the world. Except the fire could go to any place the pests want.

A little sheep was grazing on a cliff next to it's other sheep friends. But sadly, the happiness for one of the sheep didn't continue. A pair of blue claws came and snatched one of the many grazing sheep. Another sheep stared up as the other one was taken into the sky by the ferocious beast swooped it's mate up. The sheep gave no care at all, and in fact it had started to go and eat the more fresh grass that was left around from the now dead sheep.

Dragons. Yes, that was the entire problem in the island. There were dragons all over the place at night and in the morning the island was owned by the vikings. But now, the reptilian and mammalian species were in a complete and utter horrid battle. Blood was being slain all over the islands village. Except in the Great Hall. A stone mass that was at the head of the village. None of the dragons would go near the Great Hall. There was not a single way for the reptilian animals to enter the hall of refuge for the children, the injured, the healers and the elders.

A young kid about the age of fifteen-years-old was continuously looking at the door. He had most of his family on the other side of the door. This young boy was freckled and auburn haired. His name was Hiccup. He already had a plan on sneaking out of the Great Hall to get to his job at the forge so that he could help repair that weapons. The Vikings of Berk didn't reall acknowledge what he did. Most of those in the Great hall usually were asleep.

You see, Hiccup came from a really big family, but sadly after the birth of Hiccup's youngest sibling their mother was taken away by a dragon. Hiccup has eight siblings and he was the middle child of the family. Hiccup looked over to his younger siblings.

There was the youngest two at age nine. Identical twins, Leif and Lazarus. They both had the same hair style were they both managed it and made sure it stayed up and obvious, and the color of dark brown. They both had a love for dirt, mud, bugs and anything you can collect in the earth. The only difference between them was their eye color. Lazarus had brown eyes and Leif had green eyes.

Next in line at age eleven was Ano. He was the child in the family that didn't like anything. It was as though he hated everything and everyone that had ever existed. He was he black sheep of the family because of his black hair. He had green eyes and a monotone voice. His black hair was in a mop that covered his face. He was like an emo child.

Then there was the sibling that was closest to him in age of all of his younger siblings. Jade. She was one of the most insufferable human beings that he ever had the displeasure of meeting. She had brown hair, with a red tinge, jade green eyes, and sometimes the thirteen-year-old had a taste for blood. Not human blood, but the blood of a pig. Ironic she loved meat more than anything because of the fact that she was so skinny and she could run with the best of them.

Luckily all of his sibling were asleep. All were in the corner of the Great Hall dozing the attacks away. That made his escape route way easier than he had expected it to be. All of the old people in the Great Hall were too focused on their task. Hiccup looked at the possible escape routes for himself. Number one was window and the only one was the window. The Viking casually walked towards the window and hoisted himself up. Then he jumped out.

Back inside the Great Hall not a single head was turned.

Hiccup rushed to the nearest bush after he dropped from the jump. He was what one would call a master of disguise. He didn't expect to get this far in the first place. Hiccup looked out of his bush and he decided that he need to make a full frontal attack. And by attack he means running like a cheetah to the forge.

No dragons seemed to be blocking the way. They seemed to be on the other side of the island. And he was on the backside of the forge. At the edge of a cliff. He looked around at his surroundings. The dragons were still circling around the village. Hiccup took his chance and ran to the forge at full speed. His legs went right in front of one another. Left, right, left, right and then he finally passed through the doors of the house of his godfather.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside with the others?" Hiccup looked up at one of the mountain of men on the island. The town blacksmith and his godfather, Gobber the Belch. The blonde bearded Viking turned to the fifteen-year-old and quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought, since, you know, you can't do all of this yourself that you would need my help. Because they're gonna eventually need you out there." Hiccup went and got his apron. He threw his vest off of his body and wrapped the apron over his slim frame.

"Good save."

You see, Hiccup had been Gobber's apprentice ever since he was little. All of the others had already taken all of the other jobs. But, he liked being the apprentice. He got to work late hours when there were no attacks while his younger siblings had to return home for the night. He got to craft his own weapons and fix those of others. But sadly no one actually wanted his help.

They all thought of him as a joke. No one took him seriously when it came to doing anything. He was often made fun of by those in his age group. He seemed to be everyone's favorite person to pick on. But thankfully he was good at running and hiding. He was one of the most agile people in his age group. Loosing only to Astrid. The rest of the fifteen-year-old's on the island were on the fire brigade. Well everyone except him.


	2. Chapter 2

The raid was officially over. All of the dragons had gone home and the fight was over. From the rest of this week on Berk, everything would be good and fine and most of the people on the island would be fine and calm. In the blacksmith shop, Hiccup and Gobber had put all of the weapons away in their appropriate cases. Was what was wanted at the present time.

The dragons were still raging all over the village. Hiccup was being put to work by all of the villagers in need of weapons. Hiccup got sick and tired of sharpening weapons. He didn't want to craft with them, he wanted to fight with them like his older siblings. Hiccup looked up at the sky to see all of the gigantic reptiles flying around. He glared at the sky in frustration.

"They need me out there."

Hiccup looked up to see Gobber putting on his ax arm. He twisted the handle and he looked at Hiccup with a worried expression.

"I haven't done or said anything today. Haven't even looked out the door. Today I've only worked and I have done literally nothing else, so I don't want to hear any of your patronizing words." Hiccup held his head up high and closed his eyes. When he looked back again Gobber was gone out of the room. He was already out fighting and killing the beasts that he hated. Hiccup sighed and went back to work. Killing a dragon was everything around here.

Hiccup though to his older siblings who had the clearance to kill. The one that had come a year before him. Warren was sixteen-years-old and had the craziest hair that someone had ever seen. He had brown eyes, was a little pudgy around the body and was 5'6. He had a round face with a cold looked that could kill a man. This kid loved animals more than he loved anything else. He had an entire zoo of herbivores animals in the woods where he went to chill. His weapons choice were his wonderful tiger claws.

Next in line was Bard. He was seventeen-years-old. He was 5'8 and had a strong jawline that he used to his advantage. He had brown hair that was always in the perfect condition. He had emerald green eyes and his personality attracted every girl within a hundred mile radius. His weapon of choice was his trusty bow and arrows, shooting dragons down with his eyes closed.

At eighteen there was the oldest girl in the family Alva. She had long and curly hair that went down her back. She had green eyes that could cut straight through a man's soul. Her favorite weapon was her halbert and it was made from the finest of silver out of all the land. She was 5'9.

Then the oldest. The next chief of Berk. Jaak He was a house of muscle built from the ground up. But this is where the height stopped going up. He was 5'10. Now he was one short stack of pancakes. Nineteen-years-old, bulging muscles and is going to one of the shortest Vikings of his age. He had a wonderful beard. When he got married he was going to take his favorite weapon, his double-headed ax.

Yep, that was his crazy family. And they were all out there doing what they did best at this time. They went out and they murdered dragons without anyone's consent. They were killing without mercy. Well, all except Warren, he just injected them with poison that would kill them in their sleep, reptile specific poison.

Killing a dragon was everything around Berk. A Nadder would at least get Hiccup noticed. Gronckles are tough, killing one of those things would most definitely get him a girlfriend. The Zippleback was exotic, two heads and twice the status. Then there was the Monstrous Nightmare, those were saved for the best of the Vikings. Hiccup wanted to be up there at the top of the Viking's classes. He wanted to take a Nightmare one day.

But was Hiccup really wanted was the grand prize. A dragon that not a single person had ever seen.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

There was a purple light and a building went up in flames. All of the Vikings fighting in the air were forced to jump off and take to the ground. Jaak and the chief of the village ran down to the square for cover. Back at the blacksmith shop, Bard ran over and shot his last arrow, it went straight through the neck of a monstrous nightmare. He turned around to his brother, "Hickey, I'm gonna need about another fifteen arrows."

Hiccup loaded up his brother's quiver and Bard rushed back into the fight. Warren was next on the list of customers, "Hiccup, I need more poisons on my clothes."

Hiccup filled in the reptile poison for his brother and Warren lept away back into the fight. And that was the final customer until Hiccup finally got to unleash his plan. His mangler. It was a slingshot he was going to use to take down the dragons. His goal, however, was going to be the Night Fury. The dragon that no one had ever seen.

Hiccup rolled his contraption into the fight, he had to dodge Viking after Viking, most telling him to go back inside. Hiccup ran up to a hill and unlocked the Mangler. It unlocked like a crossbow in a box. It was a clear night sky.

"Please, Almighty Thor, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." Hiccup chanted in his head. Just not his luck, he heard a whistle, then he saw it. There were another purple explosion and Hiccup shot. He was pushed back by the force of the Mangler. The rope shot out and it wrapped around the outline of the dragon crashed out of the sky with a deafening shriek.

"I, I HIT IT!" The auburn haired teen jumped into the air, ecstatic at his amazing feat. He did what he had wanted to for all of his life. He shot down something that his tribe would be proud of him for. Not just finally being able to pick up an ax, "DID ANYBODY SEE THAT!"

And now it was finally Hiccup's luck. Behind his back, there was a monstrous nightmare towering over him. It crushed his mangler and now he was forced to be on the run once more as though a fox was chasing the smallest mouse it had ever seen, the only thing he could.

"AHH!"

He turned around and he ran. His screamed echoed throughout all of the village. His sibling all turned around to the source of the scream. "HICCUP!" The four older Haddocks started for their younger sibling.

Hiccup ran in the village and just missed a blast of sticky fire. The Monstrous Dragon jumped behind him and Hiccup just missed another stream of sticky fire. The dragon leaped into the air and Hiccup ran again and hid behind a post. A stream of fire spread across the post. Hiccup started to creep to the left, but little did he know that the dragon was coming from the right. The monstrous nightmare opened its mouth ready to chomp.

"Ding!"

A hammer hit the side of the Monstrous Nightmare's mouth knocking it all the way over to a wall. A halbert pierced the neck of the reptile. Hiccup continuously stayed behind the flaming pole. The wood disintegrated and it fell over and the mount on top rolled through the village. Vikings jumped out of the way of the firey mount.

Hiccup cringed. Everyone else just shook their head.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm bored so I decided to do a review response to the reviews and comments that I get on this story. But I ain't doing it at the end because I don't have time for that because I don't have enough time when I start to write the end of this.**

 **Bahari Muziki- I will continue and I hope your interests will continue to be peaked.**

 **TheDarkHallow- Thank you! :)**

 **Musical Ninja- I will and thank you for the complement**

* * *

dragons had begun to fly away with their catch. Hiccup stood in the middle of the village looking like a fool once more in his short life. He had once more shamed his family name. He already knew the drill. His father was gonna give him another talking to in front of the entire village for the fourth time this month. His father also happened to be the chief of the bloody island. Lucky him, lucky him. But he finally had a viable excuse for messing up this time. He looked at the dragons fleeing and to his father and revealed his feat.

"Oh, Ok But I hit a Night Fury!" Hiccup exclaimed. Stoick rolled his eyes and grabbed Hiccup by the back of his vest to drag him home. Hiccup began to protest in anger, "It's not like the last few times Dad, I actually hit it. You guys were busy and I took my shot!"

Stoick still wasn't listening, "It went down just outside of Raven's Point send a search party out there-"

"STOP!" Stoick yelled Hiccup began to look as though his world had just crashed down. Stoick had begun to breathe hard, "Just stop. Every time you step outside disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems."

Bard stood behind their father and began to mouth and copy everything that he did, "Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

"The village could go with less feeding don't you think." Hiccup said in rebuttal to his father's concentration and he also cracked a smile at his older brothers antics. Jaak smacked the back of his younger brothers head. Warren looked down at himself subconsciously. The two older brothers glared at Hiccup from behind.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?!" Jaak slapped the back of his head, "Do you not understand that you could've died at that very moment if we hadn't shown up?"

"Oh I understand, I just have a lesser regard for my own safety just like the rest of this village has for me," Hiccup rolled his eyes and decided it was time for him to start the walk of shame all by himself without anyone following him. Well, he might talk to Fishlegs on the way and after he finally got let out of the house. Well, after he went and found his prize of an animal.

He started placing one foot in front of the other to get to his house. The raid was over and the children were all let out of the Great Hall. It was time for them to wake up anyway. Hiccup was forced to walk by the other teens on the trek home because they were all just chilling on the hill. Fishlegs not with them because he was such a loyal friend. As soon as the raid was over, he went home or he talked to Hiccup and they hung out for the rest of the day.

But sadly Fishlegs had decided to go home today. He was forced to deal with his idiot cousin all by himself. You see, Hiccup had learned everyone on Berk a while ago. He knew that an insult would be swung if he was in a bad mood. Having older cousins really made Snotlout think about what he was going to say and when other people where around, he acted civilized around his younger brother, Sproutlout who was the same age a Lazarus and Leif.

* * *

Hiccup was only allowed to go home by himself. He could sneak away and back by himself and he could just walk through the village to get where he needed to go. But sadly he had snitches in his family, most would keep quiet if you bribed them. He opened the door to his house and it opened to the living room. There was a long couch that surrounded the fireplace in the middle of the giant room. There was a very long table on the side of the room with ten chairs. Sheilds, spears, axes and other weapons hung on the walls.

Hiccup walked inside of the living room and up the stairs. The girl's bedroom was downstairs. Upstairs was split into two parts. The older boys and younger boys. Ano and the twins on the left side and everyone else on the right side. Hiccup pushed open the door to his younger brothers room and he looked inside.

Least to say, it was very messy. And Lazarus and Lief were doing nothing but making it worse. They were playing Viking and dragon. Lief was dragon and Lazarus was Viking.

"Halt you foul beast!" Lazarus yelled with a wooden sword and shield. He jumped off of the bed and landed on his brothers back. Lief got on his limbs and shook his brother off onto the floor. Laz ran out of the room with Lief following, flapping his arms. As soon as they got home they had to play a game together.

"Hi, big brother!"

"Bye big brother!"

Hiccup smiled as his younger siblings ran down the stairs. He walked into his own room and he was attacked! Two macaws flew at him and he fell back on the floor. Warren's animals were all over the place. He had got animals every time Trader Johann came to Berk. He even moved on to wild animals that he kept a little far in the forest in a cave that led to a grotto that light shined into, with a little stream to drink from.

In the house, there was one lemur, a fox, the macaws, two parakeets and a wallaby. Each animal had a story of their own. But that was for another day. Right now, Hiccup needed to get a notebook and a charcoal pencil and chart his course for Raven's point. He opened his desk drawer and removed one of his many pencils and grabbed his notebook. He turned around and screamed for he saw something unexpected.

Ano appeared out of nowhere, "Hiccup, can you help me?"

After his heartbeat had dropped dramatically, Hiccup replied, "What do you need?"

"Last week, the twins broke my stool to get to the top of my bookshelf. So can you please get a book from the top of the shelf?" Ano was so mad at the twins that he hadn't talked to them three days after that had happened. Hiccup nodded and the two brothers walked into the room opposite. There were seven bookshelves and two were two just out of Ano's reach without a stool. Hiccup didn't even question what book it was because there was only one book on the top shelf and that was Ano's journal, the one he kept away from everyone. It had all of his stories and drawings in it. Hiccup grabbed the book and handed it down to his younger sibling.

"Thanks, Hiccup!" Ano took the books and walked down the stairs into the living room. Hiccup followed the younger downstairs and saw that all of his siblings and pets, excluding Alva and Jaak, were sitting by the fire, all were ready to get outside and begin their daily routine.

"This is some total mess man!" Bard yelled to the sky. None of them were old enough to discuss the trip to the dragon's nest. Or on the voyage. Bard had one more year and he would finally be old enough to go.

"Stop whining! You've got a lesser chance of losing your life and you're complaining." Warren said. He rolled his eyes as his brother pouted on the couch. Wally, the wallaby, hopped down the stairs, followed by the four birds. Finnick the fox followed, with Flora the lemur following him.

Hiccup was about to walk out of the door, but a ball hit him in the back of the head. His female look alike that acted nothing alike. Jade was going to get kicked in the face. Hiccup glared and picked the ball back up, "It is so, on!"

Hiccup threw the ball at his sisters face, but she ducked and the ball flew into Warren. The animal-loving warrior growled walked over to a chest. He opened the chest and pulled out colored paint bags. Hiccup slowly backed out of the door and closed it behind him. He could just see the mad look on his fathers face. Hiccup looked around and he bolted into the direction of the forest. Little did he see the black haired Haddock eyes follow him.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be in Animal/ Dragon P.O.V.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANIMAL P.O.V.**

Finnick the red fox looked out of the window. He viewed as Ano followed Hiccup into the forest. He knew that those two were going to get into some trouble if they didn't have anyone to look after them. Finnick hoped off of the couch and started to creep over to his doggy door. But a certain lemur jumped in front of him.

"Come on Flora! I got to go and see if those two knuckleheads are gonna get in trouble." Finnick looked at the lemur pleadingly. He didn't want anything bad to happen to them and he knew that she didn't want anything bad to happen to them either. The lemur looked at him funny. As though something was wrong with him, "What? Is there something in my fur? Are my ears lopsided?"

"Nope, something worse mate." Wally the Wallaby came from behind the couch. Scarlet the vermillion macaw, perched on his head and Azul the blue macaw balancing off of his tail, "Worse than having someone steal your vixen even though you've claimed her for yourself. I'm afraid that you're pink now mate."

"WHAT!?"

The male fox turned around and to try and get a look at his body and then he saw his tail. His wonderful, glorious tail. It was pink, but it was still his tail. He was already planning on doing this, but the pink gave him an extra reason to chase it. Finnick started to twirl in circles after his tail. It was so annoying, back there where he couldn't get it. He spun and spun and spun and spun and spun until he collapsed out of dizziness.

"You're so easy!"

Flora jumped onto the window and beckoned the others to follow. Warren didn't care if they left. They were free agents and could do as they pleased. Sweetpea and Blueberry, the parakeets flew out of the window first and the macaws followed right after. Somehow, Wally picked up Finnick and put him on his back. The wallaby made a clear jumped right out of the window of the Haddock house, leaving all the chaos behind.

They landed in the herbivore pen, aka, the paddock that was connected to the house. You see, everyone knew when a dragon raid was going to happen, once every two weeks, but never in spring, the raining season. And spring was three months around the corner. The also came in the second winter, where it was their time to invade the house.

No one was in it right now. Hopefully. Wally hopes the fence and the fox fell off of his back and on to the fresh grass. He shook his head and he started to lead the way in the direction he saw the two brothers head in.

* * *

 **HUMAN P.O.V.**

Ano was hot on Hiccup's trail. Even though Hiccup was only leisurely walking because he was checking everywhere he could for whatever he was looking for. Ano never paid attention much to the world outside of books, but Hiccup had always been sneaking out into the woods, but never after being directly told to go home.

Ano felt something on his shoulder. Something small. He looked over his shoulder and Sweetpea and Blueberry. They were on the verge of chirping and he couldn't have his location revealed. He signaled to be quiet with a hushing finger up to his mouth. The two complied and just hung out on his shoulder.

As Ano realized that they were in Raven's Point, Hiccup started to scribble all over his notebook. Clearly, he was pissed about something and that something should be revealed soon, because Hiccup was an out loud ranter when he thought he was alone, "Oh the gods hate me,"

Ano knew that this was halfway true because bad things always happened around Hiccup, so he partially couldn't deny that, but then again he was talking About the gods so, "Some people lose a mug or a coffee mug, but no, I managed to lose an entire _dragon!"_

A tree branch was in Hiccup's way, so he slapped it out of the way and because of the fact that it was Hiccup's life, it came back and smacked him straight in the face, "Ow!"

Ano had to do everything in his power not to laugh at the scene in front of him. Ano noticed that all the animals that were in the house last night were standing in front of him. Wally jumped over and stood in front of him. A clear sign to say 'Go back to the house.' Ano rolled his eyes. They would get Hiccup too. He would probably be tackled by the canine pack.

Ano then stumbled upon his pet. His guinea pig, Runty. He had gotten him for his eighth birthday. He had an odd habit of getting lost in the forest. But, he normally found his way back to him on his own though. Ano rubbed Runty's head and the guinea pig squeaked happily.

* * *

Back at the Haddock house, it was night time when Hiccup came back. He tired and not up for anything else. He opened the door to his home, only to be tackled out of it. Snowball, a Siberian Husky, had come and tackled him. Hiccup let the dog get five good licks in before it was time to get off of him. Hiccup pushed the dog back into the house. He noticed that all of the wild animals were gone.

 _Must've gone back to the grotto._ Hiccup walked up to the couch, he really needed a nap. A nap where he wasn't unconscious. He plopped on the couch between Jade and Warren. Everyone must've been tired. Jade was doing anything to annoy the mess out of him. But she did have a dopey look on her face, so she must've been thinking about Gustav. She was absolutely in love with that kid and that scared all of her brothers.

"Why are we all still up?"

"No idea," Jade said. She laid her head down on the couch, "They're going on another hunt for the nest, aren't they?"

"Yep"

"Is Jaak finally old enough to go?"

"Nope."

"Damn it!"

Whenever the Vikings went on a hunt for the dragon's nest, Jaak was left the chief and he got to be as bossy as he wanted to all of them. He was a real pain in the backbone. They called him the King of No. None of them could wait until Alva was finally gonna be in charge.

"That's not the only change you'll have Haddocks!" Hiccup looked up and groaned. A dragon hunt also meant that the Jorgenson's has no an adult to be in charge of them. So Snotlout and Sproutlout were stuck with them for the entire time that they were searching. And Snotlout was standing right at the front of the house. He bathed in and threw his bag to the side, accidentally knocking the cat, Sparky, from his post.

The cat hissed and he scampered up the staircase. Snowball growled at the Jorgenson before running up the stairs. Sweetpea and Blueberry didn't like him either, but Runty did, he liked everybody because he forgot everything that ever happened to him, "How're my favorite cousins?!"

"We're your only cousins." Hiccup pointed out.

"And _that_ is the only reason why." Snotlout, being himself, walked into the house and started to raid their food pantry. He picked up a bag of brown and red pellets. He picked up a handful and placed them in his mouth. He instantly regrets it, so he spit out the disgusting food, "What do you people eat?! What is this nasty stuff?!"

Warren walked up to Snotlout and took the bag from his hand, "Well, if you could read then you would clearly know that this said DOG FOOD!"

"Oh, that's dog food? Tastes pretty good." Snotlout tried to take the bag again, but with the height advantage, Warren pulled it out of his reach. He stomped up to their room and placed the dog food under his bed.

"Hey, Snotface! Think fast!"

Snotlout didn't see it coming, but he still managed to catch the ball that was hurled at his face, "Not even on your best day pal."

* * *

The three that were sleeping in the room couldn't catch a wink. Snotlout was snoring so loud that they were sure that the girls could hear it from downstairs. Hiccup, Warren, and Bard all stormed out of the room, with Snowball, the parakeets, and Sparky following behind. They all had their blankets and pillows, so they could sleep downstairs on the couch tonight.

Thankfully the fire was still lit and Jaak wasn't sleeping in his bed because he and their father were sharpening weapons. Jaak looked over his shoulder and smiled as the younger three brothers walked down and slept on the couch, "Snot snores keeping you up?"

"Yeah."

"That reminded me." The four older males looked at their father. He turned and looked at Hiccup, "Tomorrow you get your wish. You start dragon training first thing in the morning. "

Warren, Bard, and Jaak looked as they thought Hiccup would, ecstatic, but the boy himself looked utterly horrified, "But, you no Dad I don't think I need to. We have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread making Vikings? Small home repair Vikings?"

Stoick laughed it off as childish antics, "You'll need this!" He gave Hiccup a giant ax."

"Let me rephrase. I don't want to fight dragons."

"Yes, you do,"

"Dad, I can't kill dragons!"

"But you will kill dragons if you put in the right practice." Hiccup looked over at the speaker, Jaak. He narrowed his eyes at the oldest of the Haddock children. A clear sign that said, I didn't ask for your mouth to move.

"I'm pretty sure that the dude can tell what he's gonna do himself." Bard said in Hiccup's defense, "You can't force him into something that he doesn't want to do. I mean, unlike Warren, you can force this wuss to do anything if you use the correct bait." That earned him a kick in the stomach.

"It's time for him boys."

"Can you not hear me?!"

Stoick turned around and narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. He took the axe out of his hands and began one of his long lectures. Bard would copy, but that just wasn't right for the situation, "When you carry this axe with you. You carry all of us with you. That means you walk like us, talk like us and you think like us."

"I think that's saved us from dying so far," Warren said under his breath.

"No more of this."

"You legit just gestured to all of him Pops."

"Deal." Stoick looked at Hiccup. The boy rolled his eyes, an occurrence that happened whenever he had to talk to his father. But, he just consented and said, "Whatever."

"Good, I'll be back. Probably."

"And we'll be here. Maybe."


End file.
